


The Blue Water Lily

by Asdfghjk000



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdfghjk000/pseuds/Asdfghjk000
Summary: Hashirama was ill and Tobirama tried to fix him.





	The Blue Water Lily

空气中似乎弥散着一丝若有若无的香气，扉间动了动鼻子，转头看向表情有些慌乱的柱间，他没想到能在家里看到已经好些天没怎么见过面的兄长。说起来，兄长似乎这几天有点躲着自己的意思，明明在同一个家里住着，办公室也挨在一起，五天却一共只见面了两次。今天要不是扉间临时发现有文件没拿也不会这个时候回家然后碰到柱间，大哥到底怎么回事？

“你手里面握着什么？兄长？”

房间入口处淡薄的香气这会儿已经消散的差不多了，但是一边这样问着一边走向柱间时，那股浅淡的香味又萦绕在了扉间周围……似乎，是从大哥那边传过来的？最近一段时间，具体来说是从两个星期之前，就经常能在家里和办公室闻到这样的香气，是会让人联想到清泉和甜茶的气味，不浓烈但相当宜人……难道是大哥又在开发什么新型的盆栽植物吗？

“啊哈哈，没什么啦…扉间你怎么突然回来了，吓了我一跳呢……”

偏过头躲避着弟弟的视线，柱间把握着拳头的手往身后藏了藏，身体也随着扉间的逼近稍微后仰，整个人都呈现出一种抗拒的姿态。

兄长他……有点不对劲。

扉间停住了走向柱间的脚步，转而换了个方向来到书桌前拿起一叠文件夹到腋下，然后他淡淡地向着自己的大哥点了点头。

“既然兄长不想说，那我就不问了，文书那边催得急，我先过去了……兄长要是没事的话多少也去下办公室，你已经三天没按时出勤了。”

“啊、嗯、我等下就去，扉间你着急就先走吧！大哥我在家还有点事，嘿嘿……”

干笑了两声，柱间别扭地对着扉间挥了挥左手，示意弟弟有事快走。扉间深深的看了眼依然把攥着什么的右手藏在身后的柱间，扭头推门离开了房间。随着扉间的离开，房间的空气像是凝固住了，柱间保持着跪坐的姿势过了足有二十分钟，才终于摊开了自己的右手，凝视着掌心里几乎被揉烂的幽蓝色花瓣，发出了一声叹息。

“扉间啊……”

“这是什么？花瓣？看起来像是莲属的植物花瓣……但是这个香气和颜色…新品种的睡莲？大哥你什么时候对水生盆栽感兴趣了？”

“啊啊啊啊！！扉间你不要突然冒出来啊！很吓人的！！”

柱间惊恐地往后一仰，差点摔倒，他哀怨地看着凑到自己身边捻起一片花瓣的弟弟，发出了抗议。然而使用飞雷神术式突然出现在房间里的扉间并没有理会他这微不足道的怨念，只是用手指搓了搓那片蔫耷耷的花瓣，然后放到鼻下闻了闻——的确是这段时间一直能闻到的那种花香。

“兄长……想培育新品种的开花植物也不是什么羞耻的事情吧？至于这么鬼鬼祟祟的吗……”

确认了手里的花瓣只是一片普普通通没有任何特异的花瓣之后，扉间直起身来，用一种一言难尽的眼神看了眼神躲闪的柱间一眼。柱间听到弟弟这么说，倒是一下子放松下来，他伸手抢回扉间手里的花瓣，揉吧揉吧然后扔出了窗外。

“啊哈哈，我这不是还没有培育出稳定的性状吗，想等全部弄好了再给扉间你看的……咳咳咳咳！！”

这是千手扉间最逻辑混乱的梦境里也不会出现的场景：上一刻还在打着哈哈敷衍弟弟的柱间，这一刻突然撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来，一片片幽蓝的花瓣随着这停不住的咳嗽不断地从他兄长捂住嘴巴的指缝里溢出，空气中那股子甜美的香气也愈发浓郁起来。

“兄长…你——”

千手扉间瞳孔震颤，几近失语。他急急地往前走了几步，来到千手柱间的身后，轻轻拍打兄长的后背，以期能帮助兄长止住这魔幻的咳嗽。然而随着他的接近，柱间的咳嗽不但没有停止，反而变得更加激烈起来。柱间躬着身体一边痛苦地咳出更多的花瓣，一边艰难地冲弟弟摆了摆手，示意扉间先站远一点。

“咳咳咳——咳...哈...呼……”

终于，在扉间手足无措地站到三米开外等待了几分钟之后，柱间的咳嗽渐渐停了下来，他长长地呼了口气，直起了身体。这时候，他面前的榻榻米上已经积累了一大片幽兰色的睡莲花瓣，散发出清泉和甜茶的香气。

“兄长，你这是……”

“扉间！既然已经被你看到了我就不隐瞒了——其实我最近在开发新的木遁忍术……这个只是普通的后遗症而已，要不了几天就会好了…你不用担心！”

“什么样的新忍术会让人从嘴里吐出植物组织啊！”

习惯性地吐槽了一句自家兄长，但考虑到千手唯一的木遁使毕竟是柱间，他本人对木遁的了解肯定是比自己要强的，这说不定就是什么木遁密术。而且柱间的声音异常响亮，笑容也充满活力，看上去跟平常并没有什么不同，扉间也没有从他的态度中发现什么端倪，只能叮嘱他要好好注意身体，不要为了开发新忍术就胡乱折腾，然后在柱间的催促下再次离开了房间。

…………

“总觉得大哥最近奇奇怪怪的……”

说出这句话的时候扉间没有期待回应，与其说是感叹或者询问，倒不如说是自言自语，但他身边另一张办公桌前的桃华紧接着问了一句。

“火影大人吗？哪里奇怪了？”

作为千手兄弟曾经的副手，在木叶建立起来以后，千手桃华也顺势进入了木叶高层，成为火影的直系部下，不过大多数时间她并不同千手兄弟一起工作，现在的情况是这几天柱间出勤状况非常不稳定，积累的工作稍微有点多，扉间一个人忙不过来，她便过来帮帮忙。听到她的问话，扉间稍稍打起了一些精神。

“大哥他……他说他最近在开发新忍术。但是从嘴里吐出普通的睡莲花瓣这种忍术有什么实用价值吗？而且还咳得那么厉害，总觉得他的说法很不对劲……可是如果不是新忍术的话，人类怎么能吐出植物组织呢……”

扉间一边说，一边也在梳理着思绪，把自己没搞明白的地方一起说了出来，本以为很快就能得到桃华的反馈，然而半天过去了，办公室里一片沉默。扉间有点奇怪的抬头向自己的表姐看过去，映入眼帘的是桃华瞳孔收缩的震惊面容。

“你这是什么表情？”

扉间心头一跳，一种不太好的预感逐渐涌现出来。

“……扉间大人，你听说过花吐症这种疾病吗？”

桃华的嘴唇开开合合，最终还是艰涩地吐出了这样一句话。说完，她偏过头去，好像不想看到扉间的脸一样，迅速地说出了剩下的信息。

“花吐症……是一种因为暗恋而郁结成疾的病症，又被称为呕吐中枢花被疾病，其症状是在绝望的暗恋中得不到回应时会从口中咳出花瓣……如果他所恋慕的对象不知道这件事情的话，症状会在三个月内逐渐加重，直到患病之人彻底死去……”

“这是什么奇葩的鬼病症？？”

桃华嘴里说出来的信息简直就像是另一个世界的东西，对千手扉间近二十年来的世界观产生了巨大的冲击。说到底，这种不讲道理的病症应该只存在于恋爱幻想小说中才对吧？现在不但出现在了现实生活中，甚至疑似患病对象还是他的兄长？！扉间深吸了一口气，压下体内喷薄欲发的吐槽欲，沉声问道。

“那治愈方法呢？既然是疾病，总有…对应的治愈手段吧……”

他艰难地吐出这句话，催眠自己姑且承认世界上就是有这种不讲道理的疾病存在（就像魔性的宇智波一族也是真实的存在），转而询问起这个该死的病症用什么办法能够治愈。千手桃华闻言把头转了回来，神情微妙地看了他一眼。

“想要治愈很简单，和患病之人暗恋的对象接吻就好了……”

“呼……这倒是不难，只要搞清楚兄长暗恋的对象到底是谁就好了。不管大哥暗恋的是谁，就算是宇智波——”

说道这里，千手扉间脸色难看停住了自己的推测，因为他发现自己不但顺着桃华的思维接受了自家神经大条的兄长正在纤细地暗恋着某人并为此患上了鬼扯疾病的事实，还煞有介事地开始筛选起可能的对象来了？这一点都不千手扉间！但桃华并没有注意到扉间情绪上的变化，她继续说起了自己知道的信息。

“……和暗恋之人接吻会得到治愈的前提是，双方是两情相悦的，如果病人的暗恋对象对病人并没有爱意，接吻会加速病情恶化，病人会如同花朵一般迅速枯萎凋零……所以说，这个疾病有很大几率会致死。”

“兄长怎么可能因为这种奇葩的理由死掉？！！”

千手扉间拍案而起，桃华看着他简直要从嘴里喷出火遁的模样，无奈地摊手。

“花吐症是有例可循的，其实我现在就能给你找出两个亲身经历过种病症的人出来……不过火影大人的情况可能真的只是开发新忍术的后遗症，毕竟，火影大人会苦苦暗恋什么人的样子确实是无法想象啊！”

闻言扉间深呼吸几次平息了情绪，然后冷静地坐回自己的位置。

“桃华你说的没错，不过以防万一，麻烦你帮我把你说的经历过这件事的人请过来，有些细节需要询问一下……另外还有那所谓花吐症的相关资料，也一并给我送过来吧。”

“好的，这些事情都不难办，等会我就把资料给你送过来。至于见面，明天下午可以吗？”

“可以，这些你安排就好，麻烦你了，桃华。”

…………

“兄长，你的忍术后遗症好点了没有，要不要我帮你检查一下？”

从那天和桃华的对话已经过去了六天，这六天扉间除了查阅资料、接触桃华找过来的花吐症亲历者之外，多数闲暇时间都花在了对柱间的观察之上。但是越观察，他的心就越往下沉——所谓的忍术后遗症，可能真的只是兄长的借口。这段时间，千手柱间依然在尽量避免和扉间见面，但据扉间的暗中观察，柱间从嘴里咳嗽出花瓣的情况不但没有好转，反而在渐渐加重，从最开始的一天两三次，到现在的一天五六次，吐出的花瓣也从一片一片的变成了一团团的，在频率和数量上都有所增加。最让扉间无法忽视的则是另外一个现象：每次在兄长见过自己以后，症状就会加重一点，这几天扉间找借口让柱间不得不跟自己见了几次，每次自己离开不到十分钟，幽蓝色的睡莲花瓣就会像血似的从兄长嘴里溢出。这个情况，跟他接触过的那几个人描述的……过于相似了。千手扉间站在伏案工作的火影面前，脸色沉凝如水。

“不用了扉间，很快就能好了，大哥心里有数……倒是你，我刚刚交代的事情要尽快完成，快去工作吧！”

面对弟弟的关心，柱间连头都没抬，只是用一如往常的元气的声音催促弟弟赶紧去工作。这种话本来极少能从柱间嘴里听到，但这段时间出现的频率却大大增加。扉间没有向前几天一样顺从地离开，反而立定在火影的办公桌前，眸色深沉地盯着他的兄长。如此过去了七八分钟，柱间脸上的神色渐渐变的纠结，他再次开口催促了自己的弟弟，声音反常的低哑。

“扉间一直盯着大哥干什么……没事的话就快去工作呀！”

“我在等你咳嗽，大概还有十秒……五、四、三、二、一。”

“咳咳咳咳——！！”

话音刚落，柱间就捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽起来，他痉挛般地弯下身体，从口中吐出的团团花瓣四下飞散，把办公室内熏染得香气扑鼻。扉间伸出手接住一小团裹在一起的花瓣，捻开以后不出意外的在内部发现了类似花丝的结构。

‘随着病情的发展，花吐症患者咳出的花朵组织会越来越完整，直到从花瓣变成完整的花朵，死亡也会如期而至。

资料上的语句在他的脑海里一闪而过，扉间扔掉手上的花瓣，在浓郁的芬芳里凑近了自己的兄长。他伸出手拉开柱间捂住嘴巴的手，直接凑上去深深吻住了他的兄长。舌头相互纠缠，牙齿轻轻碰撞，微甜的花汁在味蕾间迸发开来，清泉和甜茶的香氛在两人的唇齿间翻涌如潮水。一吻完毕，扉间放开柱间的手腕，直起身体居高临下看着满脸通红的兄长，银色的眼睫微微颤动。

“感觉怎么样？”

“……啊？感觉？感觉超棒的……”

柱间神色恍惚，几乎是凭着本能回答了扉间的问题，然后他一个激灵清醒过来，看着面前神色如常的弟弟，羞愧地几乎要把脸埋进办公桌。

“啊啊啊啊——扉间你干了什么啊？！你怎么可以、怎么可以……”

初代火影语无伦次，脸红的几乎要冒烟，简直难以直视自己的弟弟。而年轻的千手语气一如往常，冷静又客观地说出了自己的想法。

“兄长明明喜欢我不是吗？虽然觉得这个花吐症听起来很扯淡，但是身为弟弟，我是绝对无法冒着兄长可能会有生命危险对这件事情坐视不理的，只是一个吻而已，只要能挽救兄长，我什么都愿意做！”

“扉间……咳咳咳咳！！”

柱间感动得眼泪汪汪的，正想说些什么表达一下自己内心澎湃汹涌的感情，却冷不防被一阵咳嗽打断了要说的话。几分钟后，呼吸平复的初代火影看着掌心里新吐出的花瓣，露出了一个温柔又苦涩的笑容。

“扉间…并不是和我两情相悦着呢……”

“怎么会——！！”

扉间震惊地睁大了眼睛，一把抓住柱间的手腕，急切地看向柱间的眼睛。

“我明明爱着兄长啊？！这个世界上我最重要的人就是兄长了！怎么可能不起作用呢？！！”

柱间抬头安抚性地碰了碰弟弟的额头，神情柔和而哀伤。

“我知道扉间也爱着我，但是我们的爱并不完全一样啊……”

这样说着，他反手握住了弟弟的手腕，压到自己的腿间，声音干哑。

“仅仅是那样一个吻，就让大哥我这里渴望到疼痛了啊……扉间，我对你的爱里掺杂了这样肮脏龌龊的欲望，花吐…也许是上天在惩罚我呢……”

扉间难以置信地望向近在咫尺的兄长，那双温柔的棕眸里除了浓浓的爱意，果然还有着深沉的渴求，手掌下面灼热的温度几乎能烫伤他。扉间张开嘴想要说些什么，最终突出的却是吐出无声的气流，他垂下眼睑，默默地从柱间已经放松的指间挣出，然后结印离开了这间充斥着花香的屋子。

……

夜色沉沉，火影的办公室里却依然亮着灯。千手柱间颓丧地趴在办公桌上，消沉的气息让他看起来像鬼多过像人，今天被扉间当面揭穿自己恋慕着弟弟甚至得了诡异的病症的事实也就算了，连弟弟主动献上的吻都治不好自己。虽然对这个结局早有预感，但真正了解到扉间对自己完全没有那个意思果然还是让他难过的要死呢……不，他本来就要死了，今天的尝试只不过是把这个残酷的结果摆在他眼前罢了。仔细算一算，按照正常进程自己大概还有不到两个月的时间……但是就算被变相拒绝了，剩下的时间还是想要和扉间一起度过呢。这样想着，柱间打起精神收拾好桌面，准备下班回家。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

每天都会有的对话，好像一切都没有改变，但是柱间清楚地知道，有些东西已经回不去了。吃完晚饭洗完澡，柱间在扉间的房门口徘徊了一阵，最终还是没有举起敲门的手。就在他准备离开的时候，面前的纸门被从里面一把拉开，只披着一件浴衣的扉间出现在他的面前。

“兄长既然来了，就进来坐会儿吧。”

扉间一把握住柱间的手腕，不由分说地把自己大哥拉进卧室。房门砰的一声在身后关上，柱间则被扉间强硬地拉到榻榻米上坐下，整个房间里都是扉间特有的气息，身下的被褥上这股清淡的气息尤其有存在感，这感觉简直像是被弟弟包裹住一般，柱间的喉咙又隐隐作痒起来。扉间像是看出了柱间的隐忍，他伸出手握住哥哥的手掌，轻声安慰。

“想咳就咳吧，别忍。”

低低的咳嗽声中，幽蓝的花瓣再次散落，清泉和甜茶的香气弥漫开来。扉间接住一片花瓣，举到眼前看了看，然后在柱间羞赧的目光下伸出嫣红的舌尖把它卷到嘴里轻轻咀嚼。

“兄长，你知道吗？在我们接吻之前，你吐出来的花瓣团已经包含了类似花蕊结构…但是现在，它们又恢复成了单片的花瓣……兄长，我对你的爱，是有效果的。”

说完这段话，扉间的脸上露出一个意味不明的微笑，然后迅速靠近柱间，微微仰头印上兄长微抿的嘴唇。年轻的千手极富耐心地伸出舌尖，一遍又一遍地描绘着柱间的唇缝，直到他的大哥终于忍不住张开嘴唇并反客为主——然后又抽身离去。面对柱间略带谴责的目光，扉间微微挑眉。

“兄长，不要太心急。回来以后我有好好分析过为什么我的吻只能缓解你的症状却不能彻底治愈你的原因……你说的没错，我爱你，但我对你没有欲望。我认为这是关键所在——但这并非无法改变的，兄长，我说我愿意为你做任何事，这不是一句空话……”

白皙的手指攀上柱间的肩头，抓住了柱间的衣襟，然后微微用力——被撕开的布料下露出柱间健康漂亮的皮肤肌理。然后扉间靠过去，把脸颊贴到全身僵硬的兄长光裸的胸膛上，轻轻摩蹭。

“所以兄长，努力来取悦我吧，让我的欲望为你沸腾……让我们一起，治好你……”

耳边听到的，是恶魔的低语吗？如若不是，为何充满这引人堕落的魔力？清泉和甜茶的香气似乎变成了实质的绳索，牵动柱间的手扯开碍事的衣料，抚上他弟弟柔韧温热的皮肤。

“我……啊…也会努力…发现兄长的魅力的……”

扉间喘息着，努力适应着被火热的唇舌在身体上留下痕迹的感觉，他的欲望一向淡薄，但这个时候，为了他的兄长，还有什么是不可以尝试的呢？

“扉间…把腿张开，对，再张大一点……”

柱间的声线沙哑的异于往常，听起来让人面红耳赤，而他说出的内容更是下流不堪。指挥着弟弟打开双腿后，剩下的工作便容易了很多。柱间虚虚握住弟弟半硬的器官，缓慢的上下套弄，并用指尖和指腹轻柔地拨弄顶端的细缝。在他有意的撩拨之下，这方面经验不多的扉间很快就兴奋起来。

“兄长…哈、好舒服……再、再快一点……”

这样的催促根本就是在拿火去烤正在努力服务弟弟的柱间，年长的千手额间冒汗，手下的动作配合地加快，直到扉间难以自制地抓住他的手臂，紧绷着交代出今晚的第一次。白色的浊液溅射到两人的胸腹之间，在白色和棕色的皮肤上留下欲望的痕迹。柱间怜爱地吻了吻瘫软在怀里的弟弟的眉心，借着扉间体液的润滑，一边观察弟弟的神态，一边试探着压进去第一根手指。扉间的身体微微僵硬，但很快放松下来。

“可以、接受，兄长请继续吧……”

脸色绯红的银发年轻人这样说着，努力适应着被异物入侵的感觉。于是第二根手指很快加入进来，强硬地分开柔软温热的黏膜，温柔又急切地扩张着，然后是第三根，第四根……当柱间的手指终于可以不受阻碍地进出他弟弟的身体时，扉间已经在他兄长的臂弯里化成了一滩春水。

“可以吗？扉间……”

被火热的棒体抵住入口的时候，扉间恍惚听到了来自兄长的征询，还没等他点头同意，早已无法忍受的柱间便挺身冲了进来。

“啊啊…兄长……”

被劈开的感觉并不好受，疼痛夹杂着酥麻的感觉过电似的袭击了扉间的交感神经，他不由自主的扣紧了兄长宽厚的肩背，咬着牙努力适应着这陌生的感官刺激。但他的兄长并不给他更多的时间，仅仅是稍微停顿了几秒，感到扉间的身体不再那么紧绷时，便强硬地掰开弟弟的双腿，一手握住弟弟紧致的腰身，力道狂野的抽插起来。扉间觉得自己就像是暴风雨中的小船，随时有着倾覆的危险，而他的大哥，既是他的掌舵人，又是那无情袭来的狂风暴雨，让扉间只能随着他的节奏起起伏伏。一会儿被抛向高峰，一会儿又被压入谷底。

“扉间，大哥好喜欢…好开心…好爱你啊……”

“唔……大哥、我也…爱你……”

甜蜜的爱语夹杂着快感和欲望交替侵袭着扉间的大脑，他睁开眼睛去观察自己兄长的眼眸，那其中深沉的感情让他心头发烫：为了兄长，什么都是可以的。这样想着，扉间抬起被撞得摇摇晃晃的腿，环住了柱间精瘦的腰身，尽自己最大的努力去配合兄长的节奏。热辣酥麻的电流随着柱间的动作在他的体内一波一波的积累，当那个极限终于不堪重负地崩塌时，扉间哭喊着泄出了第二次，过于激烈的快感让他难以自制的绞紧了体内火热的肉棒，刺激得柱间一起攀上了高潮的波峰。两人汗湿的身体交叠在一起，呼吸间尽是清泉和甜茶馥郁的气息，夹杂着丝丝并不难闻的腥气。扉间仰起头，湿润的红眸半开半合的看着他的哥哥。

“兄长，来、接吻吧……”

于是他如愿以偿的得到了来自兄长的吻，极尽缠绵地梭巡过他口腔里的每一个角落，带着欲望和爱意一层一层的包裹住他。唇分的那一刻，微弱的光芒亮起，一朵完整的幽蓝睡莲掉落到了扉间的颊边，没等两人反应过来，又一朵浅黄色细碎的铃状花顺着扉间的下巴滑落到他的颈窝。神明在这一刻展现了祂的奇迹。

“兄长吐出的是睡莲，但我这朵是什么花？”

“是龙舌兰的花朵，它的花十年乃至十几年才开放一次，花语是【为爱付出一切】…扉间……和大哥再来一次吧！”


End file.
